Robb's Rebellion
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Robb want's to start a rebellion.


Title: Robb's Rebellion

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Robb/Jon, Eddard/Catelyn, Sansa/Joffrey, Rhaegar/Lyanna, Robert/Lyanna, Elia/Rhaegar, Barbrey/Dustin, Ashara/Eddard.

Characters: Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Bran Stark, Catelyn Stark, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, Elia Martell, Barbrey Ryswell, Lysa Tully, Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaella Targaryen, Rickon Stark, Lyanna Stark, Cersei Lannister, Ashara Dayne, William Dustin, Brandon Stark, and Theon Greyjoy.

Summary: Robb what's to start a rebellion.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Robb's Rebellion. Do you know how ignorant that sounds, no you don't because your acting stupid." Jon Stark tried to reason. Robb narrowed his eyes at his husband. "Joffrey beheaded our father and now he has our little sister in his castle. Who knows what he could be doing to Sansa. We need to stop him now!"

"We will but not in a rebellion. Too many lives are at stake for this reckless act. Robb think before you act."

"He's has Sansa. He probably already raped her." Robb hissed as he stalked into his husband's face.

"Rhaegar Targaryen had Lyanna Stark. King Robert Baratheon started a rebellion for her but you know how many lives were lost, only for it to be too late."

"He won his rebellion as I will do with mine." Robb stated ignoring the importance of the statement.

"Did he truly win it. He lost too many important people."

"Men die everyday!"

"Women are not men, they're mothers, daughters, and sisters! Elia Martell. Barbrey Ryswell. Rhaella Targaryen. Lysa Tully. Lyanna Stark. Cersei Lannister. Ashara Dayne. Catelyn Tully. Those are not men."

"What?"

"Elia Martell, of House Martell, the wife of Rhaegar Targaryen. She was killed along with her babies because King Robert ordered it. Her children haven't even seen their father yet. The King had her raped by his beast of a man. Barbrey Ryswell, of House Dustin and the widow of Lord Willam Dustin, who fought alongside Ned Stark during Robert's Rebellion. She loved Uncle Brandon but was married off for alliance.

Rhaella Targaryen of House Targaryen she didn't start the rebellion nor knew of her son's future. She died after the birth of her daughter but her name was dragged in the dirty. Lysa Tully of House Tully, she was a child married off for convenience not love. She just became an woman when she was given away. She wanted happiness but she was never granted it.

Cersei Lannister of House Lannister, she wanted love but instead she became a replacement for Lyanna. Lyanna, a woman who had her husband's heart long before her. She was to marry Rhaeger but instead she married King. Ashara Dayne of House, she was to marry father but then Uncle Brandon died. She loved him for than anything. She killed herself after Robert's Rebellion when she learned father was to marry another. She threw herself from a tower because the man she loved was no longer hers.

Catelyn Tully of House Tully, she loved Brandon Stark. She was forced to marry Eddard Stark to keep hold on the promise her father made. Lyanna Stark of House Stark. The girl who the war started for. She never wanted to marry Robert Baratheon and she never did. She wanted love and she found that in Rhaegar. She didn't want to be fought for, only found equal. Those are the victims in Robert's Baratheon rebellion. Who will be in yours? Sansa? Arya? Catelyn? Or maybe those lives don't matter. How about Theon? Bran? Rickon? Me?" Jon sneered.

Robb Stark didn't say as he turned away from Jon because he knew he was right. He couldn't, no he wouldn't risk anyone lives for his own selfish needs, to prove he was stronger than Joffrey. To prove he was an better ruler. Sighing Robb sat down in his father's throne, taking Jon and pulling him into his lap. "What do I do, Jon?"

"Plan and strategies. You will win this war and our sister back but not through selfish and foolish actions."


End file.
